Pillow Talk
by Anandagirl21
Summary: Izzy and Mimi somehow end up together one night a year every year. Maintaining a casual friendship in front of the other DigiDestined becomes increasingly difficult as the years pass. Is it just physical or is it something more? Rated M for a reason!
1. Sixteen

Even though it was 3am in Tokyo, Izzy was hard at work on his computer trying to solve a rather complicated algorithm. Something that Davis had said at their goodbye dinner for Mimi earlier that night had sparked an idea in Izzy's head and he didn't want to go to bed until he had exhausted all his current ideas; he was on a roll. Pausing to rest his overworked fingers he looked at the framed photograph sitting to the left of his computer screen. It was a photo of all the Japanese Digidestined and their Digimon partners that had been taken just a few weeks before. Since Mimi had been visiting from America it had been one of the few opportunities they had all had to be together in some time. Izzy's gaze rested on the pink-haired girl in the photograph and smiled, thinking of the time she had slapped him when they were in that temple during their first Digimon adventure. His eyes then moved across the rest of the photo and he smiled at each face in turn. They were his best friends, they had been through so much, saving the world again and again...especially his partner Tentomon, who had never let him down or given up on him. Thinking of the Digimon made him remember that he was working on a program that might make travel to the Digital world a little smoother. With a sigh he turned back to his computer screen and started to type again when he heard a knocking on the front door to the apartment.  
Knowing his Mother and Father were asleep he got up quickly..wondering who it could be at this hour, although as a Digidestined, early morning visits were not that unusual. He walked quietly through the small two bedroom apartment and opened the door a crack with the chain still on it.  
"Mimi?" he asked as he opened the door to reveal his pink haired friend, "What are you doing here, is something wrong?!  
Mimi shook her head quickly, "Nothing's wrong Izzy, could I come in?"  
Izzy quickly shut the door and undid the chain and then opened the door to let her in. Mimi walked in quickly and he re-shut the door, noticing that instead of one of her usual trendy outfits she was wearing loose pants and a sweatshirt that stopped just at the top of her pants, giving him just a glimpse skin.  
"Come on to my bedroom," he whispered, "My parents are asleep...if they knew you were here.." he stopped for a second and chuckled, "Well, my mom would probably try to feed you."  
Mimi giggled as she followed him into his bedroom and shut the door softly behind her. Looking around the small and mostly neat room, she seemed indecisive for a moment and then walked over to Izzy's bed and sat down on it. Izzy looked around, slightly uncomfortable, and then decided to sit next to her on the bed.  
"So what's going on?" He asked. " I thought you were going back to New York tomorrow...or well today actually." he noted looking at the clock. Mimi sighed loudly  
"I couldn't sleep, I just kept thinking about going back and how much I am going to miss everyone here...even after a few year's in New York it just doesn't feel like home. And I knew you would still be awake and you live the closest so I thought I would come talk to you.I hope that's ok." She smiled shyly. Izzy smiled back at her  
"It's fine...how did you know I was still awake?" he asked curiously.  
Mimi laughed, "At dinner you got this look that you get when you are trying to figure something out...I figured you would be typing all night."  
Izzy shook his head, "Yeah after Davis said that thing about landing funny on his ankle in the digital world it got me thinking about the way we land, you know in a heap, on top of each other. And in reality the D3's should be able to be more accurate than that..I mean we should be able to control where and how we land and right now it's just a lot of guesswork so I figured if I could rewrite the transfer sequence...Mimi are you crying?!" He stopped for his friend was crying, sniffling gently managing somehow to still look pretty while doing it.  
"I'm sorry!" she sniffed, " I just realized I was even going to miss your babbling about things I don't understand or care about. Oh what is wrong with me?!" she started to cry even harder. Izzy started to freak out a little bit about what was happening..what should he do? His experience with women was limited and he had no idea what to do with the crying girl in his bedroom. Taking a deep breath he decided to try to cheer her up.  
"Hey, come on, you aren't going to miss my babble...you hate my babble. Remember the time you slapped me? And you love New York...you love the shopping and all the people. And with the Digigates open you can see Palmon anytime you want." he said indicating her plant-like Digimon Partner. Mimi looked up from her crying and in one quick and surprising motion turned and threw her arms around his neck and continued to cry. Izzy was caught completely off-guard. Now his friend was not only crying, but almost completely sitting in his lap. Her hair was tickling his face and he could smell her flowery perfume. Trying to ignore the fact that she smelled amazing and felt unbelievably soft against him, he freed his left arm to awkwardly rub her back in what he hoped was a soothing manner. He somehow sensed that no amount of things he had to say would make her feel better and decided he was better off just letting her cry.  
A few minutes later Mimi slowly stopped sobbing and sat up a little straighter, her arms still around his neck.  
"Sorry, I know you're right...it's just this trip just made me remember how living here is and it will be tough to go back."  
Izzy shrugged "No problem, anytime you need a human kleenex I am here for you!" Mimi giggled a little and then seemed to realize that during her crying episode she had almost climbed into Izzy's lap. Making an awkward face she tried to scoot over at the same time he tried to remove his arm from around her. Losing their balance, both Digi-destined fell off the bed and landed on the floor, Mimi landing squarely on top of Izzy so that they were face to face.  
"Oh!" Mimi exclaimed and then started to laugh. Izzy started laughing too and then said  
"Shhh! My parents!" as they both continued to snicker. Izzy looked up at Mimi as their laughing subsided and then she looked into his eyes and said simply,  
"Thanks, Izzy, you're sweet!" and then she did the most unexpected thing. She kissed him. Izzy's brain shorted out the second her lips touched his. All he could think about was how soft her lips were and how he could feel her body against his even through her loose and comfortable clothes. Then he started thinking about how long the kiss was going on..how long did people normally kiss for? Mimi pulled back slightly and he let her go, only to find her kissing him again, this time he felt her push her tongue against his lips and he willingly opened his mouth to accommodate her. Their tongue's danced as he felt her hands move up into his dark red hair. Willing himself to concentrate and not become lost in their embrace, Izzy moved his hands to her waist where her short sweatshirt was riding up and he felt her smooth soft skin under his hands. Suddenly she moaned into his mouth and starting moving her body rhythmically against his. He started to feel a level of desire he had never felt before enter him. She was beautiful and she was kissing him and she felt amazing. He knew a lot of the boys in his class were sexually experienced, but he was not and even though he was in heaven, he mustered all his determination and pulled away from her kissing. He looked up at Mimi, her pink hair framing her face, her breathing heavy, her mouth red from his kisses and her beautiful brown eyes staring frankly into his.  
"Mimi-" He started, shocked by how out of breath he was "is this-what-" he struggled for the right question, and she kissed him again quickly, and leaned down and whispered in his ear,  
"Please...just tonight, I want..." she gasped as he kissed her neck. Izzy decided then that she could have whatever she wanted, she could set the pace and he was powerless in her control. Coming back up to her lips he whispered back to her  
"You can have whatever you want." And as he captured her lips again he slid his hands under her loose sweatshirt and was surprised to find that she wasn't wearing anything underneath, and that her breasts fit perfectly in his hands.  
All in all despite the tangle and confusion of clothes and body parts and inexperience it was over rather quickly. Thankfully Izzy had seen enough of the videos that Tai and Matt had loaned him and Mimi, who obviously had much more experience than he did guided him on the rest. The few minutes that he was inside her were the most glorious and satisfying of his young life. And only afterwards as they laid on his floor out of breath and delirious did he think about what had actually happened. He wanted to think about it forever, to quantify and analyze each second, but as they laid there side by side, the lateness of the hour caught up to them and the last thing he remembered thinking about was how beautiful she truly was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Izzy awoke to the sunlight streaming in his bedroom window and the realization that he was still lying naked on the floor with his pants bunched around his ankles. Remembering the night before he sat up quickly and looked around his room. Mimi was gone. He quickly stood up and pulled his pants back up and buttoned them. "Did I dream that?" He wondered. He scanned the room and realized there was an email open on his desktop. Pulling out the chair he sat down and read what it said.

Dear Izzy,

Thank you for last night, it was wonderful. Thank you for being such a good friend. I have to leave to catch my flight back to the States. Could we keep what happened between us our little secret? I hope we can still be friends,

Sincerely,  
Mimi

Izzy put his head in his hands and groaned out loud. What had they done? Was their friendship ruined? When he closed his eyes all he could see was the way she looked beneath him, the way it felt to be inside her,  
"STOP!" He commanded himself. "She's your friend, that's all she is! Why would a beautiful girl like that want a nerd like you?!"


	2. Seventeen

Hi Everyone, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! This is my first story here in a very long time and I was very nervous about posting, so it made me feel much better. I know I am using the dub names, and to be completely honest the thought of using the original names never even crossed my mind when I was beginning this fic, so I am really sorry if it bothers you :-( Because I started with the dub names and I am a newbie to this world, for this fic I will be continuing to use the dub names, but hopefully I can branch out next time

Mimi was waiting impatiently at arrival gate 29 at JFK International Airport in New York City. People milled around the gate, some in groups and some alone, their sole similarity being that they were in a hurry, wherever they were going. The arrival/departure board still listed flight 1456 from Tokyo as ON TIME , so his flight should be landing soon. She absentmindedly twirled a piece of her no longer pink hair around her first two fingers, and thought back to the rather chaotic phone call she had received a few weeks ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had been trying to do her math homework in her room when the phone rang. Thankful for the distraction from her least favorite subject she walked to the bedside table and picked it up  
"Hello?" she asked  
"Hey Mimi, it's Tai!" the enthusiastic caller bellowed. Mimi called up a mental picture of her friend Tai, the leader of the first Digidestined with a smile. With his chaotic dark brown hair and go for it attitude he generally kept everyone hopping.  
"Hi Tai, what's up?' She asked, sitting down on the bed with the receiver in her hand.  
"Well we have a situation we were hoping you could help us with—see Izzy,"  
"Izzy?" Mimi asked weakly  
"Yeah, you know him…sorta short, red hair, says prodigious a lot when he gets excited—anyway he won this really awesome computer prize thing…the only kid in Japan to win—and the prize is he gets to attend a convention in New York City! Only thing is his parents won't let him go…they say it's not safe or something…but I was thinking if your parents called his and promised to look after him while he's there maybe they will let him go?! He really—" Tai cut off abruptly and Mimi could hear something going on in the background. Actually, it sounded like someone was yelling and there was a loud bang accompanied by shuffling.  
"Hello? What's going on?! Hello?!" she asked, her mind frantically racing. Izzy in New York City? Sure, Kari and TK had come a few months ago, but she hadn't talked a lot to Izzy since that night; Their night. There were more strange sounds on the phone and then a different voice came on.  
"Hey, sorry Mimi, it's Cody." The calm voice came over the line.  
"What happened?" Mimi asked nervously.  
"Oh Izzy was upset because he told Tai not to ask you, said he just wouldn't go—then when he went to the bathroom Tai decided to ask you anyway. Izzy kind of tackled Tai to try to get the phone..and then Joe got involved…" he trailed off.  
"Oh." Mimi stated "Well I have to go because airtime is expensive and my dad will get upset but tell the guys I will ask. And tell Izzy if he wants to come he should…bye now!" she said brightly hanging up the receiver, sounding much more confident then she actually felt.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And now as she stood at the gate waiting, she thought that perhaps she had been wrong to tell him to come. It had been fairly easy to convince his parents to let him come after her parents offered to watch him and let him stay with them. She hadn't talked much to him other than group calls or chats or emails. She wasn't avoiding him, but she didn't seek him out the way she may have done before if she had a particular problem. She was more embarrassed than anything else. She had been sad and lonely and had thrown herself at him…he probably hated her, that's why he didn't even want to ask if he could come.  
She looked up as the door opened and people started embarking off the plane. Standing on her tiptoes she tried to see over the crowd. Suddenly she caught a glimpse of dark red hair and, unable to stop herself she waved her arms above her head,  
"Yoo-hoo, Izzy! Over here!" she cried. Izzy pushed through the crowd and they stood awkwardly face to face until Mimi impulsively reached out and pulled him into a quick hug. "So good to see you!" Izzy, blushing slightly and smiled pulling away.  
"Good to see you too Mimi " She studied him quickly giving him a quick up and down assessment, he had grown since the last time she had seen him, before he had been a few inches shorter than her, but now he was just a bit taller than she was. He was wearing his standard button down and shorts with sneakers and wore his backpack with two straps. He was still not a large person, but he looked much older than the last time she had seen him.  
"Let's go get your baggage!" She looped her arm through his and pulled him towards the baggage claim "You must be exhausted!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days passed in a mostly uneventful fashion. Mimi's parents were thrilled by Izzy, who was according to them, the perfect house guest.  
"He is so polite and sweet!" her mother gushed, "and he hangs up his towels!"  
"That boy is as smart as a whip! Did you see what he did with my computer?" her father had asked that morning after breakfast. Mimi rolled her eyes at the memory of the Izzy lovefest and shook her head. She was currently standing outside the hotel where the programming convention was just now wrapping up waiting to take Izzy out for dinner on his last night in town. She had to admit it had been nice to have him here, he was good company and they had even managed to find time to visit the Digital World to see Palmon and Tentomon. It blew her mind that he was the same boy that she had first met at camp all those years ago. The doors to the hotel started opening and closing quickly as convention goers began pouring out on the street.  
"What a nerd convention!" Mimi thought to herself, "I have never seen so many pale people in my life!" Finally she saw Izzy push his way out of the hotel with several other well, nerds, in what seemed like a deep conversation. Izzy looked up and spotted her and waved.  
"Hey Mimi!" he plowed his way through the crowd towards her, his posse following him closely, "I want you to meet some people! Guys, this is my friend Mimi." Mimi smiled generously at all of them  
"Hi everyone!" she said.  
"Hi, I'm Jim" said the first boy, an American with dark features.  
"Devon." Nodded the second, flipping his blond hair in what Mimi could only assume was an attempt to look suave.  
"And I'm Charles, It's nice to meet you" said the third. He was black with a British accent and large glasses.  
"Is it ok if the guys come with us tonight? I told them you were going to show me the city." Izzy asked.  
Mimi nodded "Sure! The more the merrier! What do you say to dinner? There is a good pizza place that is not very far...TK and Kari loved it when I took them!" Everyone nodded and let her lead the way.  
Mimi pretended not to hear when Jim leaned over and whispered to Izzy. "Dude, you didn't tell us your friend was super hot!" she just rolled her eyes and kept walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

65 Spot was one of the hippest under 18 clubs in Manhattan. Mimi had been there many times before with her girlfriends, dancing the night away. Never in a million years did Mimi think she would be at a hot club and bored out of her mind. After taking Izzy and his "nerd herd" (as she had termed them in her head) to dinner they had wanted to have some fun. Mimi considered 65 Spot a completely appropriate idea. But here they were in a dark room full of techno, glow sticks, and teenage hormones, and these guys were all crowded around a table talking computers. Or at least that's what she thought they were talking about. She had hit jargon overload before the pizza had come to the table at the restaurant. Deciding that she could take it no more, Mimi got up from the table to get a drink from the bar.  
"Hey guys, I'm going to the bar." she said or rather tried to shout over the loud music. Not one of the guys looked up or even acknowledged her. With a rather loud sigh she made her way through the sweating crowd, shooting a longing glance at the dance floor as she walked up to the bar. She had only been standing there for a few minutes waiting for her drink when she was interrupted by a male voice.  
"Hey beautiful, why aren't you out on the dance floor?" Mimi turned around to see the speaker. He was a little older than she was tall, dark, and completely handsome.  
"Well no one has really asked me..." Mimi trailed off and smiled coyly.  
The guy put his arm around her shoulder, steering her to the dance floor  
"Well babe, I'm Ricky and you can come dance with me!" He grinned cockily. "Oh and this is my friend Pete-" he jerked his thumb to the guy walking behind them, "Don't mind him he is probably just jealous I saw you first."  
Mimi giggled and let them lead her out onto the floor. It was about time she got to have some fun. She lost count of how many songs they danced to, Ricky was a great dancer and his friend Pete seemed along for the ride too. In fact she was having so much fun dancing that she forgot about Izzy completely. That is until some time later when she saw him standing on the edge of the dance floor looking through the crowd.  
"Oh shoot!" she thought, "poor Izzy, I forgot!" walking off the dance floor to join her friend she didn't catch the disgruntled looks her dance partners were giving her.  
"Oh, Izzy, I am so sorry! I just went to get a drink and then these guys asked me to dance and I lost track of the time.." she sighed feeling incredibly guilty. Izzy half-shrugged his left shoulder.  
"It's ok Mimi, I know that coding protocol is not something you get into..actually after talking about it for that long, I'm not sure I'm interested in it anymore."  
Mimi laughed happily at his joke, pleased she had not offended him too much.  
"Oh good! Then you will dance with me?" She asked pursing her lips together and making her eyes big.  
"Mimi you know I can't dance!" He groaned.  
Mimi was about to tell him to stop being so uptight when Ricky came up with Pete in tow and pushed his way in between her and Izzy,  
"Hey Babe, what's the deal, I thought we were dancing?" He demanded.  
Mimi smiled apologetically "Oh I'm sorry, I saw my friend over here and I realized I had left him so I came over...this is Izzy." she said gesturing to the red head.  
"Whatever." Ricky said "Ditch the nerd and come dance with me."  
Mimi felt her blood begin to boil just a little bit, " No thank you. If you can't be nice to my friend I certainly don't want to dance with you anymore." she told him,  
Ricky frowned, "Fine!" he barked and turned to Pete who was slightly behind him, "Let's go! Stupid Bitch!" he muttered.  
Out of the corner of her eye, Mimi saw Izzy stiffen at Ricky's insult and calmly moved to tap him on the shoulder. Ricky turned, and Mimi saw something she never thought she would see in a million years. Moving faster than she would have though he could, Izzy pulled back his fist and punched Ricky right in the nose. Ricky reeled back in shock grabbing his nose and gasping in pain. Mimi looked at Izzy, completely shocked. Izzy looked back at her, seeming as shocked as she was and unfortunately did not see the blow that Pete was aiming at him until it was too late. The bigger guy landed a punch on his right cheek, knocking Izzy down completely. Suddenly the bouncers were there pulling the teens apart while everyone else in the club looked on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mimi and Izzy crept silently into her apartment trying not to wake her parents. After the fight they had been kicked out of 65 spot and had taken a taxi back. Mimi touched Izzy's shoulder.  
"Hey, we need to clean you up, come into the bathroom." she whispered. He followed her into the bathroom and winced as the bright fluorescent light came on.  
Mimi leaned closer to him as she examined the quickly darkening bruise on his face.  
"I think you are going to have a shiner." she told him.  
Izzy grinned and then winced at the pain that it caused "Well there's a first time for everything." he joked.  
Mimi leaned even closer to get a better look, she was so close she could feel him take a deep breath as he braced himself against the bathroom counter.  
"I want to just-" Mimi muttered to herself, reaching to open the mirror cabinet behind his head, bringing her body completely into contact with his. And that's when she felt it. He was hard...really hard. She looked down to see a telltale bulge in his khaki pants and then her eyes moved back up to his face. He was completely red in the face, blushing furiously...adorably. So she did the only thing she could think of at the moment and leaned in and kissed him.  
He responded to the touch of her lips immediately by adding pressure of his own to the kiss. Slowly she opened her mouth, inviting him in with her tongue, letting him explore as she pulled his body tight against hers. She let out a little sigh of pleasure as they continued to kiss. "He is such a good kisser" she thought, "All the other guys are always in such a hurry to get further, and he is just content to kiss me." and in that space she made up her mind. Pulling back from their kiss she looked up slightly at him,  
"Come back to my room?" She asked holding her breath.  
Izzy brushed a piece of her hair off of her face for her. "Do you really have to ask?" he questioned.  
Mimi grabbed his hand and let him back to her bedroom and turned on the bedside lamp. He stared at her a little awkwardly, not seeming to know what to do. Hoping to speed the process along, Mimi daringly removed her shirt and skirt, leaving her in her underwear.  
Izzy quickly pulled his shirt over his head and backed her onto the bed until he was lying on top of her, propped up on his elbows. He kissed her soundly, using his tongue to it's full advantage. Mimi moaned as he moved his kisses down her neck, stopping at her bra strap. She half sat up and helped him remove it, fumbling with the clasp a little bit. Dipping his head he took her left nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around. She arched into him, gasping as he did the same thing to the right nipple. Kissing slowly down her abdomen he reached the top of her underwear. Looking up for permission he smiled when she nodded and he slowly pulled off her remaining piece of clothing.  
Mimi laughed and poked a toe at his pants, which he was still wearing. He undid his belt quickly and she helped him remove them completely. He moved to crawl back on top of her again, but she stopped him and stood up and pushed him down on the bed. Then she climbed on top of him instead, taking great satisfaction at his shocked face as she positioned him and slid him inside while she was still on top. Slowly she began to move up and down, eliciting a groan from him that was matched by one of her own as he filled her so completely. He felt good inside her and she could feel her climax starting to build. He started moving too, matching her stroke for stroke as they began to move faster. He reached down to touch her and she came apart feeling pleasure move like white light through her entire body. She cried out and quickly clamped her hand over her mouth remembering her parents were asleep. Izzy climaxed right after she did, breathing heavily beneath her.  
Leaning down, Mimi softly kissed his bruise and rolled off of him onto the bed, lying her head on his shoulder.  
"Wow!" he said, "that was.." He seemed to be searching for a word.  
Mimi giggled "Prodigious?" she asked innocently.  
"So much better than that!" he exclaimed pressing his lips to her forehead. They laid there for a while their breathing returning to a normal rate. After a while Izzy turned his head to look at her,  
"Hey Mimi, can I ask you a question?" he asked. Mimi nodded and closed her eyes. "Why me? I mean why did show up at my apartment last year? And why haven't we talked really since?"  
Mimi opened her eyes "Oh." she said quietly "I didn't plan that you know. I was just sad that night and I knew you were still awake. I never thought of you that way before that, you were being so sweet and I just wanted to kiss you...so I did. And then you were a good kisser and well...I just wanted to feel good, I guess. Does that make sense? I was really embarrassed afterwards, I was afraid you would hate me."  
Izzy laughed quietly "How could I hate you after that? Beautiful girl comes to nerd's room and jumps him. It's like a dream come true. So is that why you didn't talk to me much this last year?"  
Mimi burrowed her head deeper into his chest "Yes and no...I mean it was wonderful, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship..it was really good but we don't really fit in each other's worlds, you know?"  
Izzy nodded "I think I get it." He glanced at the clock on the bedside table "Wow, it's four o' clock! He exclaimed. Mimi sat up and yawned,  
"We should probably get some sleep, you're flying out in the morning." she said. Izzy nodded and got up, and starting fumbling around for his clothes.  
"Have you seen my underwear?" he asked.  
Mimi just laughed.


	3. Eighteen

This chapter took longer than I thought to write. It also turned out to be very long, so I apologize..I got a little carried away I think!

There was still an hour before Matt's band started playing and already the small club was packed. After a three month hiatus for the band, Matt had been worried that no one would come to the show tonight, and had called everyone and insisted they be present. Clearly it had been an unnecessary move, but thankfully Izzy and Joe had shown up early enough to snag seats at the coveted bar. To make things even better, no one was asking for identification, so the two of them had been enjoying some beer while they waited for the band to start. They were busy talking animatedly about Izzy's new video game that he was designing in his spare time.  
"I mean the concept is pretty simple," Izzy was explaining, "It's basically based on our first Digimon adventure. Your character is stuck in the digital world and you get a Digimon and depending on the number of points and conquests you have determines when you can Digivolve."  
Joe took a swig of his beer,"Sounds pretty cool, Tai was telling me you already had some interest from a couple companies to buy it?" he asked. Izzy nodded,  
"Yeah, but right now I am still developing the idea, it's not ready yet." He shrugged. "It's something to do with my free time….classes don't take up enough. "  
"Yeah, well, don't go into medicine then" Joe shuddered "This is the first night out I've had in months! I heard Mimi is helping you with your game." He added taking a second to wink at Izzy in an exaggerated manner. Izzy shrugged again  
"Apparently my character's fashion sense is a little off. She is just helping me design the outfits and extra gear you can get. Sora is helping too." He added taking a sip of his drink and trying to appear calm. Mimi had moved back to Tokyo about three months ago. She was taking cooking classes and living with Sora, the two of them shared a small apartment downtown. Since the events of his New York visit things had been decidedly easier between them. They were friends, and the phone calls and emails had become regular again. It was almost as if they hadn't had sex. Almost. If late a night, when he was tired of staring at the computer screen he closed his eyes and saw her creamy white skin or perky breasts and thought about her for a while, that was his own affair. In truth he had a number of girls in his classes who had expressed an interest in him, but he was too busy to bother…at least right now.  
"Is Mimi supposed to be here?" Joe asked suddenly..."I have seen everyone else." he said, gesturing at the younger Digidestined group that was clustered at the other end of the bar. "And Matt, Sora, and Tai are backstage."  
"I think so." Izzy told him, knowing that she was.  
"Oh Also" Joe said..."We should keep an eye on the kids." Izzy looked over at the younger group and noticed that both TK and Davis had beers in their hands "Matt would not be thrilled if TK got loaded on our watch."  
Izzy watched the younger group for a minute, noting how much they had grown in the past few years. Yolei and Ken were now dating, an interesting mix if you asked him, but a complementary one. Ken's reserve made up for Yolei's gusto, and her outgoing personality made up for his reserved behavior. He smiled as he watched Yolei try in vain to get Ken out onto the dance floor. He was sure she would eventually win. Just then a guy came off the dance floor and asked Kari to dance. She nodded her head shyly and let herself be led out to the floor.  
Izzy and Joe both burst out laughing at the look on TK's face as he watched her go.  
"So, I guess those two haven't figured it out yet?" Joe asked

"Apparently not." Izzy said dryly surveying the dance floor. His heart did a little jump as he spotted Mimi traipsing through the dance floor, a large good looking man in tow.  
She had let her tawny hair grow long and it curled softly down to her waist. The outfit she was wearing also didn't help to calm the quick shot of lust that ran through his body. She was wearing a mini-skirt and cowboy boots with a cropped top that showed off her taut stomach.  
"Hey guys!" Mimi squealed when she spotted them, running up she grabbed both Izzy and Joe around the shoulders with either arm and squeezed."Isn't this place awesome! I am so excited to hear the new band!"  
"Technically it's the same band with a new drummer" Joe corrected. Mimi turned around and motioned for the guy that had been following her to come closer.  
"This is Derek, he's my new boyfriend." She said with a giggle, "We've made it a whole month! Derek this is Joe and Izzy." Izzy and Joe nodded politely in response. Derek was tall, muscular, and tan wearing a fitted t-shirt and tight pants that showed off his build. Most of the guys that Mimi had dated fit this same type profile; Tall, good looking, and stupid. At least she was predictable. Well, except when it came to him.  
"We are going to go dance!" she announced pulling Derek to the dance floor.  
"Poor guy." Joe commented watching them start to dance "He has no idea what he is getting into."  
"Mmm-hmm" Izzy agreed trying to keep his mind off of Mimi and focus on anything else. The two friends slipped into a comfortable silence as they finished their beers and waited for the band to start. The person sitting on Izzy's right vacated their bar seat and not thirty seconds later a slightly out of breath Kari plopped herself down next to him.  
"Hey guys" she grinned sweeping her hair behind her ear, "What's new?"  
Izzy shrugged "You just came to see Tai last week...you know what's going on with me." Kari laughed and rolled her eyes,  
"Well maybe I would know more if you looked up from your computer every once in a while."  
"Hey!" He protested, I look up...I even get up all the time"  
"Yeah." Joe snorted "To use the bathroom!" Izzy tried to keep a straight face as his two friends laughed at him, but was unable to stop from cracking a smile.  
"Ok, Ok!" he said "Sorry I have been trying to get my game off the ground. How's stuff in your world?" Kari looked over at the group of younger Digidestineds and sighed.  
"Alright I guess, I was hoping that if I danced with that other guy TK would notice...but I don't think it worked." She leaned her left elbow on the bar and propped her face up on her hands."  
"Oh don't worry" Joe told her, "He noticed."Izzy nodded in agreement and paused to study Kari. How old was she now? Fifteen? He surveyed her light brown hair and brown was pretty good looking, he supposed. To him she would always be Tai's little sister, but it was clear that the last few years had been good to her.

"So if you like him, why don't you just tell him?" Izzy asked while motioning to the bartender to get them some more beers. Joe took the cold bottle the bartender set in front of him and moved to take a drink,  
"Seriously...why do guys have to make the first move? Girls hold all the power anyway." he put down his beer with an air of finality. Kari angled her head to look at them,  
"Wait...are you guys giving me relationship advice?" She asked "Weird. I didn't think the two of you looked up from your stuff enough to even notice girls." Izzy and Joe looked at each other and then looked at her. "Sorry! I was just saying!"  
At that moment Mimi's boyfriend Derek appeared out of the crowd and leaned against the bar between Izzy and Joe.."Hey!" He yelled at the bartender, "Can I get a beer and a seven and seven please?!" Izzy turned his head to look at Derek  
"Is the seven and seven supposed to be for Mimi?"he asked. Derek nodded dismissively, but Izzy pressed on "Is that what she asked you for?" Derek stood up with the drinks in his hand,  
"Cool it little man, I know what my girl wants." he moved away from the bar smoothly navigating the crowd.  
Izzy shook his head "Not likely...Bartender...could I get a vodka tonic please?" he ordered. Joe and Kari were staring at him "What?!" he asked "She doesn't like cherry flavor!" He stated at they continued to stare as the bartender handed him the requested drink. Suddenly Mimi appeared out of the crowd, drink in hand and weaved her way up to the bar to stand between Kari and Izzy.  
"Hey Kari!" she smiled "Derek got me the wrong drink, even though I told him vodka tonic..what is wrong with men?! Do their ears get removed at some point?" Izzy handed her the drink he had just ordered and she smiled. "Thanks Izzy! Oh! Look, the band is starting...There's Matt!"she cried, running back out onto the dance floor.  
"Wow." Joe said. "Those are some tight pants Matt is wearing. Certain things should just be left to the imagination."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

It had been a long and eventful night and even though it had been fun, Izzy was glad to be heading home. It had to be after 2am. The Teenage Werewolves had broken in their new drummer with a bang and played an awesome show. In his opinion though, the best part of the evening had been the very public breakup of Mimi and Derek. After bringing her the wrong drink several times, getting too drunk on the dance floor, and getting in a fight with a guy who he thought was trying to steal Mimi (when in fact it was just Davis trying to say hi) Mimi had slapped him across the face and broken up with him right then and there. He admired that she had the courage to stay after the scene, dancing with several different other guys and drinking with Joe and Izzy at the bar. Izzy was currently waiting outside the bar for her, it was late and they only lived a few blocks from each other and from the bar, so he thought he should walk her home. She walked out of the bar looking as good in her outfit now as she had five hours ago.  
"Anyone else coming?" he shook her head,  
"No, everyone else lives uptown or is going to the after party, I just don't feel like going tonight." She said. Izzy nodded as they started walking and fell into a comfortable pace. They hadn't gone far when he noticed that she was starting to shiver.  
"Here, you should have told me you were cold." he scolded taking off his jacket and putting it around her. Mimi smiled,  
"Thanks Izzy, I guess I didn't think about walking home tonight when I picked out this outfit. I kind of thought Derek would be driving." she sighed "I just don't get it...these guys always seem so nice, but then they just don't-don't seem to care about me, not really." she put her arm through his so that they were linked as they continued walking. Izzy shook his head,  
"Well then that is their problem, because you are worth ten times the way they treat you."  
"Aww…Izzy!" she exclaimed, lying her head down on his shoulder, "You always make me feel better! Oh hey…this is our building!" she stopped abruptly as she stared up at the tall apartment complex. She looked at Izzy shyly (well, as shy as she managed to look about anything)  
"You, um..want to come in? Sora is staying over at Matt's.." she trailed off and looked at him expectantly.  
Izzy grinned "I would like that."  
Mimi smiled back at him and then yanked her arm out of his "Good! Race you there!" she shouted as she took off running into the building hair flying out behind her.  
Izzy stood stunned for a moment before he realized she was going to win if he didn't get moving. She was kind of crazy. And he kind of liked it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Running up five flights of stairs with little to no warning left Izzy seriously thinking about starting a running regimen…clearly sitting in front of the computer most of the day was not helping his lung capacity. Mimi was unlocking the door and also breathing heavily from the run. She sighed as she opened the door  
"I think I need to stop eating my cooking school assignments!" she said with a laugh. Izzy laughed along with her,  
"I was just thinking I need to spend less time in front of my computer!" Mimi laughed harder,  
"Yeah, that's going to happen!" she poked him with her finger  
"Hey!" Izzy protested grabbing her hand and pulling her close to him, "You never know what can happen." He told her right before he leaned in to kiss her. Her lips touched his and she melted into him, deepening the kiss. He dropped her hand to pull her closer, bringing her body against his and moved his hands up to tangle in her long hair. Their tongues danced as he used his body to push her further into the apartment and shut the door behind them. Their clothes quickly hit the floor, unneeded and forgotten.  
Easing her down on the couch in the living area of the small apartment, Izzy took in her body, beautiful, exactly the same as he remembered, but different, fuller. The past year had added some gentle curves to her body making her even more feminine. He captured her lips with his again, and then moved lower down her body kissing down past her breasts and stomach, caressing each and every inch of skin. Smiling to himself, he leaned down into her folds and ran his tongue down the entire length of her. The noise she made was somewhere between a moan and a yell, and it had been exactly what he had been hoping for. Using his tongue he continued to lick her, probe her and tease her. She tasted exactly the way he had thought she would, sweet and salty at the same time and completely sexy. Her moans told him how much she was enjoying his attentions, and she came quickly and fully for him.  
Scooting back to look at her face, Izzy was surprised when she grabbed him, stroking him gently with her small hands.  
"Allow me!" she said and he gasped as she placed her mouth completely around him and began to move in quick, even strokes. This was complete and utter bliss! And when he finished she astounded him further by taking everything completely into her mouth and swallowing. Izzy watched as she stood up and faced him, a stupid grin on his face. Mimi smiled back and grabbed his hand,  
"Let's go to the bedroom." she ordered. He complied.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The midmorning light streaming through the window in Mimi's room slowly brought Izzy awake. He blinked, bringing the pink and white room into focus as he yawned. Mimi was still asleep beside him curled into herself, breathing steadily. He rolled onto his back and closed his eyes to replay last night in his head. The two times they had been together before had been excellent, but this time has been...perfect. He was surprised by how much he wanted her, surprised by how much she seemed to want him. He propped himself up on one elbow to study her while she slept. She was beautiful, anyone with eyes could see that. But he also knew she was brave and a good, if not honest friend. Unfortunately for him she was way out of his league.  
Despite his lack of sleep, Izzy was wide awake. Being careful not to awaken Mimi he crawled off of the bed to use the restroom. On returning to the bedroom and finding her still asleep, he scanned the room and his eyes fastened on her desktop computer. He was sure she wouldn't mind if he checked his email...  
A while later he was busy updating some of her systems, completely absorbed in the task at hand when he felt two arms wrap around his neck from behind and Mimi placed her head on his right shoulder,  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
"Oh, I was just going to check my email, but I noticed your computer needed a serious systems upgrade..I mean you can't run some of these programs like this without an updated..." he broke off as Mimi came around the chair and sat herself down in his lap, and looked directly into his face.  
"Hey Izzy, tell me you fixed it, and then come back to bed" she said with a raised eyebrow.  
"Oh...I fixed it?" He said a little unsure.  
"Thank you" she whispered as she leaned to kiss him. Their lips had just met when the front door to the apartment slammed shut. Mimi stared at him for a second and then whispered  
"It's Sora!" She was off of his lap in one bound "You have to hide, she can't find you here!" Izzy jumped up from the computer.  
"Where?!" he whispered frantically  
"Oh! Get in the closet!" Mimi opened the closet door and with one quick movement shoved him into the dark, cramped space.  
"Ow!" he protested as she shut the door, "What are these, shoes? How many shoes do you need?!" he tried in vain to find a comfortable position.  
"Shh!" Mimi hissed. Izzy heard a knock on Mimi's door  
"Mimi?" The door opened and he heard Sora walk in "I just wanted to check with you that everything was ok after last night-are you working on your computer in your underwear?"  
Mimi giggled  
"I'm fine Sora, you know me! Comfort first!"  
"Ummmm-ok, well I am going to go take a shower, I am supposed to meet my mom for lunch" Sora moved towards the door."Are you sure you are alright...something seems...strange."she asked.  
"Everything is fine! Perfectly fine. Go take your shower!" Mimi encouraged.  
After another minute the closet door opened and Izzy blinked in the bright sunlight.  
"You've got to go!" Mimi told him. "We got lucky she didn't notice your shoes by the door or anything!"  
Izzy nodded and within five minutes was outside her apartment building walking home, praying that Tai would be too hungover to notice him just now coming back.


End file.
